In any microprocessor-driven system, reliability is an important concern. This is especially true in the vehicle context, where “electronically controlled” braking systems, stability systems, engines, and the like are commonly used to control and improve vehicle performance. As a result, many control systems including those found in cars, trucks and other vehicles commonly include testing features that allow the system to ensure reliable and efficient hardware and software operation. In particular, it is desirable to ensure that the address lines inter-connecting system controller devices, memory, input/output devices or the like are functioning properly, and are not subject to “stuck” values, common mode data errors and/or the like.
It is therefore desirable to provide a system and/or method for testing the integrity of address lines operating within a control system. Further, it is desirable to provide systems and/or methods that are capable of functioning within any relevant security time constraints, and without unduly affecting system throughput.